1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a pace-adjusting mechanism of an elliptical cross trainer, and more particularly, to a mechanism that permits a free and independent right and left adjustment of the exercise pace.
2. Description of the Related Art
The elliptical cross trainer allows an operator's feet to move in an elliptical path, thereby simulating the motions of running and/or walking. Moreover, the horizontal pace (simulating the movement on a flat ground) and the inclined pace (simulating the uphill and downhill movement) can be changed when the vertical position of the treadles of the elliptical cross trainer is changed.
The prior art's adjustment of the height of the treadle (via a manual or electrical mechanism) is designed for a synchronic adjustment of the left and right treadles. In this way, the treadles at both sides are maintained at the same height before and after the adjustment. However, this design cannot meet the different exercise and training requirements of each operator. In other words, the above-mentioned structure is not able to allow each foot to move at a different pace or to simulate a jogging exercise on a slope.